


Werewolf Catnip

by lydiaire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Dubious Consent, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiaire/pseuds/lydiaire
Summary: And the instructions, “Take two capsules before a meeting alone with the object of your heart’s desire. If there is indeed love, consummation will be imminent.”
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 97





	Werewolf Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> Dub-con due to the aphrodisiacs.

Stiles slammed on the brakes outside the mailbox in front of his home, wincing as they squealed and made a mental note to ask his dad to call the mechanic about it. They were finally here. Two weeks ago Stiles had ordered some shady internet pills promising amazing results. Now, Stiles was not stupid and he was careful with what he bought online, especially if he was planning on putting it into his body. But the claims on these babies were just too good to resist.

Mystical Magickal Merchants, despite the way the name sounded, all in all seemed pretty legit. They sold mountain ash products, denoting them as protection from supernatural creatures, a wide range of herbs and plants corresponding to list of magical plants in the book Deaton gave him to help him “explore his spark”, and remedies and spells - most of which looked mostly fake and gimmicky but in the deepest corner of the website he found a small selection he believed were real. 

Stiles’s choice was honestly embarrassing, but he didn’t need to feel embarrassed so long as no one knew he purchased  _ Werewolf Catnip: Make yourself irresistible to that special wolf in your life! _ According to the details they were supposed to alter his scent to make him subtly enticing to the werewolf his heart desired and encourage romantic situations. 

He was aware of the iffy consent of such a product, but the pills promised to be subtle and only enhance the feelings that were already present, the feelings he desperately hoped were shared by Scott. Ah, Scott. For a long time Stiles wouldn’t, couldn’t let himself acknowledge his feelings for his best friend. After Allison’s death his guilt was nearly overwhelming on multiple levels, even when he began to accept that he had no control over the nogitsune’s actions he couldn’t help but feel gross pining for his best friend while Scott grieved his first love. Likewise, he tried to quell the little voice inside that was grateful Kira developed feelings for Malia instead of Scott. 

It was time for him to take his chance, he couldn’t live pining in secret anymore, but he also couldn’t live without Scott’s friendship so a bit of scheming was necessary to gauge Scott’s interest. With his treasure in hand and his dad at the station he raced to his room to open them and get ready for Scott to come over for a junk food and video game night. 

Once in his room he cut the tape with his car keys and gazed at his prize. It looked like a bottle of vitamins you might pick up at the drugstore. Large block letters stating  _ Werewolf Catnip _ , Stiles turned over the bottle to read the ingredients and instructions. Rose, cardamom, damania, juniper berries, cinnamon, and nettle were a few of the specifics he looked at when determining whether there was any validity to their claims and he felt reassured rereading the list. A warning not to combine with alcohol or wolfsbane, which made sense. And the instructions, “Take two capsules before a meeting alone with the object of your heart’s desire. If there is indeed love, consummation will be imminent.” 

Stiles threw back two pills with a gulp of water and started to clean his room up a little in preparation for Scott’s arrival. He stripped out of his hoodie and contemplated changing, he didn’t want to be too obvious, but Scott wasn’t always the most observant so he figured it couldn’t hurt and changed into a slightly tighter t-shirt than he usually wore. 

Stripping made him aware of the sweat starting to accumulate on his forehead and underarms. He put another coat of deodorant on and hurried downstairs to turn the AC on and put together some snacks. He pulled at the collar of his t-shirt, he wasn’t sure if it was just nerves or if it was unseasonably warm for april. Either way it didn’t matter, he just needed to calm down or else even Scott would be able to tell something was up. 

Stiles put together a gourmet platter of doritos, ding dongs, reeses, and a few strawberry poptarts, along with a 2 liter of mountain dew and pepsi. He’d just finished taking it upstairs when he heard the front door open and Scott yell up, “Stiles?”

“Up here bro!” Stiles shouted down, still not fully used to the fact that he could have whispered and Scott would have heard him just as clearly. Scott bounded upstairs and threw Stiles’s door open, the goofy grin on his face making Stiles simultaneously feel endeared by his puppy-like face and guilty for finding said puppy face so damn hot. “What do you want to play,  _ Dark Souls, Far Cry,  _ or  _ Call of Duty _ ?”

Scott squinted at the offerings before saying very solemnly, “ _ Far Cry _ .”

“Great choice Scotty!” Stiles popped in the game before sitting next to Scott on his bed. Stiles watched carefully as Scott tore open a poptart packet, looking for any sign that he noticed a different scent or anything different about Stiles at all recently. 

“Stiles?” Stiles held his breath in anticipation, “You alright dude? Your face is all pink and sweaty.”

Stiles flushed more, that did not sound like a very attractive look. “I’m fine,” he said fanning himself, “it’s just a warm day out today.”

“I guess..” Scott said unsurely.

“Whatever, shut up and watch me kick your as--” Stiles stopped mid-sentence with a squeak as he felt something liquid leave his ass. Oh god. Was he actually sick? Was this a weird side-effect of the pills? He just shit himself, which surely could not be the intended results. “I- have to go to the bathroom.” 

“Stiles are you okay? You smell-”

“Don’t! It’s okay don’t say it, I just have to- I’ll be right back!” Stiles yelled as he ran to the bathroom and slammed and locked the door behind him. 

Stiles was mortified, he took a deep breath and bracing himself pulled his pants down, but instead of the mess he was expecting they were just sort of wet? Almost like water but slightly more viscous. More confused than ever Stiles reached back to his ass, fingers lightly grazing his hole, forcing a guttural moan out of him from the shocking pleasure. 

“Stiles! What’s going on? Why do you smell like flowers and chocolate? Stiles let me in!” Scott yelled, pounding on the door.

Unable to stop himself, Stiles brushed his finger over his hole again, with more pressure. The feeling sent him to his knees, unable to focus on anything other than the slide of slick finger over sensitive skin. He spread his legs as wide as the jeans around his ankles would allow, braced on the elbow of one arm and his knees as he rubbed his hole over and over, moans escaping him without his permission or awareness. 

He didn’t even register the sound of the door slamming open, though he did recognize Scott’s voice. “Stiles! -- Stiles?” Scott hesitated, confused by what he was witnessing. 

“Mmm, Scotty.. I can’t- it’s too good. God I can’t stop, help me please,” Stiles whimpered as he writhed on the floor, hips thrusting looking for some friction for his till now forgotten cock. 

“Stiles, we gotta get you to your bedroom. I think you’re sick, did someone give you something?” Scott picked Stiles up in a strange mimic of the bridal carry. Stiles gazed up at Scott, eyelashes fluttering as he was raced to his room and bed. 

Scott placed him on his bed, drawing the covers over Stiles’s overheated body as Stiles squirmed. 

“We should call Deaton. Surely this is some sort of supernatural illness, or a spell maybe? Did someone curse you?”

“Scotty,” Stiles whined, “gotta get these off. It’s too hot Scotty, get them off!” Stiles struggled with his shirt before it was peeled off of him by Scott. He turned his attention to the pants still tangled around his legs and pulled weakly at them, grunting as he struggled and grew more and more desperate. 

“Stiles, Stiles! Calm down! Here, I’ll help you,” Scott soothed. He pulled Stiles sneakers off and eased his pants and boxers, along with his socks off his legs. 

Stiles sighed in relief, but it was quick lived. He could feel every fiber of his comforter over his skin, too rough and suffocating and not what he needed. He needed Scott. 

“Scott,” Stiles cried, throwing the comforter off and rolling on to his knees and presenting his ass to Scott, head resting on his crossed elbows, “Please touch me, please please please Scotty please I need you to touch me,” Stiles begged. 

“Oh god Stiles, you don’t- you don’t want this! It’s just the curse or illness or whatever, I’ve got to call Dr. Deaton!” Scott pulled out his phone dialling the vet, trying to ignore the sound of Stiles crying and the salty scent of his tears.

“Please please please,” Stiles sobbed quietly. 

Deaton picked up on the third ring, “Dr. Deaton!,” Scott shouted into the phone, “Something’s wrong with Stiles. He’s sick or got cursed or something, some kind of lust spell? He’s- he’s crying and begging me to touch him and he smells weird, like flowers and chocolate? What do I do?”

Deaton was silent on the other end for a moment, “Flowers and chocolate? Hmm interesting. I believe I have an idea what’s happening. Focus on the rest of Stiles’s room, can you find a pill bottle that smells like roses and cinnamon and juniper?”

Scott had to take a deep breath to focus on something other than his best friend’s body and sounds. He caught the slight woodsy citrusy scent of juniper berries in the corner of Stiles’s room, the scent coming strongly now that he could identify it from a small cardboard box on Stiles’s dresser. He lunged towards the box, and pulled the item inside it out.

“It’s a pill bottle! Werewolf catnip..? What is this?”

“Ah, as I feared. It appears Stiles has purchased a sort of love spell, but rather than making someone fall in love with you, it merely heightens the love and lust when in the proximity of said person, specifically a werewolf, if the feelings are returned. Stiles may have been unaware of the lust related effects, of course had he paid more attention to the notes in his books about the ingredients this may not have happened.”

“Wait, what are you saying doc? Stiles has feelings for me?” Scott said hesitantly.

“It would appear so, and the pills' strong response to your feelings indicates you feel the same way.” 

“I- what do I do for him? How do we stop this, I think he’s in pain.” Scott again glanced at his friend, furiously grinding his body against the sheets of his bed, whispering ‘please Scotty’ on repeat.

“There are only two ways to stop this. After eight hours the symptoms will stop, though Stiles symptoms will only grow stronger until then. Or,” Deaton hesitated slightly, “if his feelings are indeed reciprocated, consummating the relationship with the object of his desire will stop the symptoms.”

“Consummating?” Scott gulped, “You mean like,” Scott trailed off.

“Yes, it sounds like you understand what I am insinuating. Either way Scott, the choice is yours.”

“I understand.” Scott said, squaring his shoulders, “Thanks, doc.” Scott hung up the phone and tossed it to the side before turning once again to Stiles. 

He approached Stiles cautiously, as though Stiles was a frightened wounded animal. “Shh, it’s okay Stiles. I’ve got you,” Scott soothed as he sat besides Stiles on his bed. He reached a tentative hand out and brushed it down Stiles back, slick with sweat, pores oozing the scent of lust and need. 

Stiles fussed at Scott’s touch, and turned his body towards him, laying on his side. His skin was pink and flushed all over, high on his cheekbones and down his chest, hairline damp and eyes glazed. For the first time in all their years of friendship, Scott finally allowed himself to just look. Look at Stiles’s eyes as they fluttered, his cute upturned nose and sensuously full lips, always wrapped around something because of Stiles’s maddening oral fixation. Down his long neck to his broad shoulders, lightly defined chest, all dotted in moles and freckles. 

Scott brushed a finger over one of Stiles’s pink nipples, hardened to a peak from the attention, drawing a soft moan from Stiles and a soft whispered “Scott.” Scott slowly dragged his finger down the center of Stiles’s chest, through the light dusting of hair there, to his stomach and the trail of brown hair starting below his belly button before finally looking at Stiles’s cock.

“Oh poor baby,” Scott breathed. Stiles’s cock was flushed a pretty pink, like the rest of him but a deeper shade going to an angry red at the tip. It was nestled tight against his lower stomach and his balls were likewise drawn up; he looked ready to blow at the slightest touch. “Do you want me to touch you sweetheart?” 

Stiles whined and turned over again, presenting his wet hole winking in its emptiness. Scott gasped slightly, Stiles’s round ass was pale, unblemished but for some tiny moles dotting smooth skin. His hole was dusky pink, clearly lubed up, though when Stiles managed to get lube Scott didn’t know. 

Remembering that Stiles was going to feel more pain the longer he hesitated, Scott shrugged his jeans and boxers off, toeing out of his shoes and getting his shirt off in a move so coordinated he could have never pulled it off pre-bite. He kneeled on the bed behind Stiles and gave in to a desire he had kept buried deep inside for far too long. He grasped one of Stiles’s cheeks in each hand and groped, pushing his ample flesh together before letting it go to watch it jiggle. He figured he had time to give in to one more desire. He grasped Stiles’s thighs to spread them apart slightly more before bringing both palms up quickly against the underside of Stiles’s ass, reveling in the crisp smack and resulting wobble of flesh. 

“Mmm, yeah spank me Scotty,” Stiles groaned into the bedsheet. 

Scott gave in to the desire a few times more, enjoying the way his skin went stark white before turning to a deep rosy pink after each smack. Scott realized he had to focus, though, he was pretty sure he would get another chance to do this, hopefully with Stiles fully coherent next time. 

He carefully dipped his index finger into Stiles’s hole, the relaxed muscle easily parting as the slick slide drew another moan out of Stiles. 

“God Stiles, you're so wet and soft,” Scott marveled. He was easily able to add a second finger, scissoring them to stretch Stiles’s rim before crooking them around to feel for - Stiles let out a sharp wail when Scott found his prostate; he massaged the bump and held Stiles still as his hips juddered in sharp thrusts. Scott added a third finger, though it took a little more effort. After a few thrusts Stiles’s hole relaxed more and it slid in easily. 

Scott glanced down at his own cock, trying to gauge whether three fingers was enough prep, or if he should add a fourth. He went for the fourth, his pinky finger slipping in with relative ease next to the rest of them. Though Scott felt like he could spend the rest of his life fingering Stiles, a more urgent sob brought him back to the immediate situation, and he withdrew his fingers from Stiles.

“No no no, Scotty, too empty. Please, need you in me,” Stiles keened. 

Scott shushed him gently, as he took a hold of his cock and guided it into Stiles, slowly moving in him and bottoming out with a groan. Stiles’s hole fluttered around him and he had to take deep breaths to back away from the razors edge. 

After a few moments to compose himself, he started moving in Stiles. The hot walls of Stiles’s body surrounded him, and he grasped Stiles’s hips roughly, fingers leaving behind small bruises. It felt so good he started to lay his body over Stiles’s, wanting to lean into the sensation and feel Stiles’s skin over all of his own. 

Knowing he would be too heavy to lay over Stiles, he pulled Stiles’s upper body flush against his, kneeling back against his heels for the leverage to thrust up into Stiles’s warm heat. This also gave him unfettered access to Stiles’s body, and his left hand roamed over Stiles, pinching and flicking his nipples, scratching over his belly while his right grasped Stiles’s throat to hold him tight against Scott. Stiles’s cries of ‘Yes, Scott! Yes! Please!’ punctuated by his sharp thrusts. 

With Stiles’s pale throat exposed so nicely, it was impossible to resist the desire to suck and nibble at his skin. Littering it with pink marks that were sure to last, not caring whether the marks would be visible as he scraped his teeth gently over Stiles’s jawline before kissing Stiles’s open, panting mouth. 

Scott could feel the imminent pressure of his orgasm; he was determined for Stiles to come first, so he moved his left hand down to Stiles’s cock. He took it loosely in hand, gathering up the pre-come from the weeping slit and spreading it down the shaft to smooth his strokes. Stiles’s whimpers increased in volume and desperation and Scott knew he was going to come any moment. His thrusts sped up in harshness and intensity, the smack of skin, grunts, and cries of pleasure filling the otherwise quiet house and room.

Scott felt it right before it happened, “Stiles, come!” he groaned as he halted to sharp staccato thrusts, spilling into Stiles as Stiles clenched around him and climaxed, spurting white up his chest and even onto his jaw and chin, Scott quickly licking it off him, desperate for the taste of something so intrinsically Stiles. 

They slowed together, Stiles’s cock still twitching intermittently, as Scott gently laid them down on their sides, spooning Stiles as his cock softened and slipped out of him. Panting heavily he cuddled close, gently kissing the back of Stiles’s neck and his throat as they caught their breath. 

“That. Was. Amazing,” Stiles breathed out, pausing to gulp in air between each word. “This isn’t the way I planned to tell you, but I love you Scotty, god I love you so much.”

Scott paused, searching for the perfect words to say. 

“I know.”

Stiles paused, brain working slower in the haze of orgasm. 

“Did you seriously just Han Solo me? You haven’t even seen the movies!” 

Scott dissolved into giddy laughter, Stiles soon joining him. As they calmed and took deep breaths, Scott sobered for a moment “I love you too Stiles, I have for a long time. I didn’t think you felt that way towards me. I’m glad you decided to do something about it, even if taking random pills you bought off the internet is kinda a really stupid idea.”

Stiles laughed, “Yeah, but I don’t regret it.” 

He cuddled in deeper to Scott and they both relaxed into sleep, still tangled together.


End file.
